Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{2.400\times 10^{2}} {2.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{2.400} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{2}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 1.20 \times 10^{2\,-\,-2}$ $= 1.20 \times 10^{4}$